


We Howl For Him

by ChelseaJay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, M/M, Old Age, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaJay/pseuds/ChelseaJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack wakes up after feeling the loss of a member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Howl For Him

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspire by [imagineyourotp](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/)'s submission "Imagine your OTP growing old together. One day, Person A wakes up to find Person B has died peacefully during the night."
> 
> Crossposted [here](http://educateddummy.tumblr.com/) and [here](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/3937304/).

Derek's eyes popped open, something didn't feel right. He got slide out of bed, hoping he wouldn't wake Stiles. Walking nimbly to their bedroom door he peeked out. The pack was in the hallway.

"Did you feel it too?" Scott asked and Derek shook his head.

Doing a head count of the wolves, they quickly dissipated assuming one it was nothing until Derek went in the room.

"Stiles…" He said softly, scooting into the bed next to his long time lover.

"Stiles." He repeatedly, but he still got nothing in reply.

"Stiles?' He half-growled voice cracking, and the pack crowded into the room.

Stiles lay in the bed not breathing with a smile on his face. Scott was the first to breakdown, the rest of the pack following. Slowly the all climbs into the bed, for one last puppy pile with their long time friend.

When Derek woke up, they began the burial. The pack gathered around and at midnight they howled for the loss of their alpha's mate.


End file.
